Dear Ice Man san
by Takari-san
Summary: Tomoyo, a girl troubled with her love life and doesn't know Eriol, her best friend is the radio adviser she was writing to... Will what thought to be a impossible romance of the two be possible? ET
1. Default Chapter

**Dear Ice Man-san**

**Pairing: E+T**

**Chapter 1: Ice Man-san**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, Eriol and Tomoyo**

Takari-san: I admit! I got the character jobs from the anime Pretear… but it was so kawaii! I had to… It's my first E+T series and I hope not the last… ^____^ Enjoy…

**********************************************************************

As the rays of the sun peeked through the window of Tomoyo Daidouji she opened her eyes, yawned softy and went towards the comfort room getting ready for the day ahead of her. Meeting a person, both her friend and enemy at their usual meeting spot before going to work, she quickly got dressed and exited her room.

Frantically searching for her car keys in her coat, she was jumping up and down in nervousness as her mom watched her in awe…

"Are you sure you don't want our driver to send you to work?" her mom noted, "It would be easier on your part…"

"No thank you mom… I can handle myself; I don't like the fact of being followed around." Tomoyo replied and soon jumped for joy as she found her keys.

Gathering her newest sketches, she kissed her mom on the cheek before going out of the house, into the car and driving away.

"Late as usual Tomoyo-san?" a familiar voice greeted as she entered a coffee shop.

"Why did I not expect you to comment on my initiative again?" Tomoyo sighed as she flopped down to her usual seat.

"I don't know…" the man smirked, "Your usual?" He asked handing her a cup of coffee.

"I guess so…." Tomoyo said taking the cup of coffee from the man who was in his early 20's.

"Usual coffee before going to work huh?" the man smirked.

"Yes, of course… you know me too well it begins to freak me out…" Tomoyo shuddered.

"Of course… I'm the great Eriol Hiiragisawa." The man said arrogantly.

"Yes, yes… you're going to your new job today right?" Tomoyo changed the subject.

"Yes, I don't if I'll do well but with you as a lucky charm, anything's okay." Eriol kidded, grinning.

"What's this job of yours anyway?" asked Tomoyo not minding Eriol's compliment.

"Guess." Eriol grinned at her broadly, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Hmm… are you going to be the destroyer of the universe? A stage extra in porn movies who models there for fun? A street vendor who sells drugs and also uses them?" as Tomoyo's list went on and Eriol just sweatdropped.

"Am I that bad?" asked Eriol sweatdropping.

"I guess…" shrugged Tomoyo laughing then looked at her watch, "Well I have to go, those models want to see the clothes I made them, who knows I might see you there." She laughed laying the empty cup of coffee down she made her way to the door, "Good luck on your job." She said before going back to her car and driving away.

"Yes, good luck for me indeed…" Eriol said going out of the coffee shop, getting on his car and driving away as well.

**********************************************************************

_"Welcome folks and today we are honored to present our new radio advice column… and here's our host, Ice Man…"_

'Another new program…' Tomoyo noted as she drove her car towards her office.

_"Konichiwa minna-san, how are you? I'm Ice man this timeslot's new adviser… but do expect not the normal replies from me… after all the name is Ice Man, and that is that way for a reason." Laughed the voice_

'That voice is very familiar… nah, it must be just my imagination.' Tomoyo thought.

_"I guess there wouldn't be any letters sent today? Why of course not! It's my first day…' chuckled the voice sexily._

'This guy or whoever he is… he has an ego bigger them himself…' noted Tomoyo, 'Though I do think that he will get a lot of female fans…'

_"So what do I without your letters? How about a little bit of info about myself?" the voice asked, "I guess you should know something about me since I am going to be the host of this timeslot." He laughed._

'He just answered is own question… how odd.' Tomoyo thought sighing.

She soon parked her car as she finally arrived at her office. As soon as she entered the room eager models quickly barraged her, excitedly waiting to see their dresses… Calming down, she soon showed them the designs and asked if any objected, soon the meeting was over and the models were out, leaving Tomoyo alone in the air-conditioned room.

It was always like this, when people got what they wanted from her they would go away, leaving her alone… just like Sakura-chan did. No, she does not hate or feel the slightest bitterness for Sakura-chan. She loved her but it was fate that made Sakura-chan not feel the same. Sakura-chan went away to Hong Kong a few years ago right after her wedding with Li Syaoran in which Tomoyo herself designed. 'Only the best for Sakura-chan' was Tomoyo wanted. Eriol, her best friend and also her mortal enemy has been the best man for that wedding. He decided to stay in Japan and thus he became close to her but no one could ever replace Sakura-chan. She doesn't want anyone to. She doesn't want to get hurt when she finds out the other doesn't feel the same. She doesn't want what happened with Sakura-chan ever to happen again even if it meant never loving again.

Sighing, Tomoyo brushed away those thoughts knowing one must not rely on the past for the future is ahead of us, she soon found herself switching the radio on listening to the "Ice Man" once more.

_"Ah… yes the show is about to be over… I wonder will there be any letters coming to me tomorrow? I hope so because I would find it enchanting if there were any!" laughed the same cocky voice she heard a while ago._

Tomoyo laughed, this show is enchanting, it somewhat takes your mind off of your problems…

_"Well… This is the Ice Man logging out." The voice said and soon a commercial replaced the cocky and sexy voice._

Tomoyo smiled, no one would know, right? This Ice Man-san fellow doesn't know her so…

She got a piece of paper and a blue-inked pen and soon scribbled away pouring her heart into a piece of paper.

**********************************************************************

Looking at the letter she had produced; she sealed it in an envelope and drove to the radio station before meeting Eriol in the coffee shop.

Dropping the letter into a box that clearly said "To Ice Man" she scurried off to the coffee shop not noticing a handsome navy-haired man who just came out of a studio.

**********************************************************************

"So you're the one late this time…" Tomoyo grinned as her best friend entered the coffee shop they always met in, before and after work to be exact.

"Yes, guilty." Eriol grinned as he sat down beside her getting the cup of coffee which wasn't drunk yet.

"To say you were the one who was giving me a sermon a while ago." Laughed Tomoyo.

"Yes, but blame my boss he wouldn't let me out!" exclaimed Eriol.

"I don't even know your boss."

"Yes, but did you guess my job?" asked Eriol.

"Nope… one day you'll tell me." I shrugged.

"How sure are you?" Eriol looked at her testily.

"I just know it." Tomoyo replied.

"It's a bet then… though I'm sure I'll win." Eriol laughed with his overflowing pride.

"Easy there, you might flood this place with your arrogance." Tomoyo commented laughing.

"Well, I can always still save the two of us with one snap of finger…" Eriol replied.

"You have a point there…" Tomoyo grinned.

"I always have a point." Eriol replied.

"Yes Mr. Ego… Well I have to go, my mom will get mad if I get home late." she said standing up.

"Huh? But I just arrived." Eriol whined like a little boy hoping his best friend could stay longer though with no avail.

"See you tomorrow!" She said flatly, giving him no time to reply she soon went out, a smile on her face while watching Eriol pout from the outside.

Eriol, she hated him and liked him as well. She could never forgive him for hurting Sakura-chan but she knew he had a heart in there. He was mainly just confused of himself when he decided to live here but he never told her why… and maybe that's one of the reasons why he cannot replace Sakura-chan. It was because they could not trust each other enough

Turning her gaze away from Eriol, she got into her car and drove herself home.

**********************************************************************

Arriving home a few minutes later, she and her mother ate dinner and she right away started on the rough sketches of some dresses her customers wanted. Being a fashion designer was tough yet fun since she really did love designing, especially for her beloved Sakura-chan.

Pushing away all the rough sketches she had made since she was bored of drawing, she soon got to the sewing the dresses of the models a while ago. After about an hour of that she soon got tired and decided to go to sleep.

'Let's see what Ice man-san got for me tomorrow…' Tomoyo thought before closing her eyes, thinking about the letter she wrote a few moments ago. Her mind kept wondering if this "Ice Man-san" could understand how she feels.

***Tsuzuku***

Takari-san: This is my first tribute to ff.net that is a decent E+T… WAI! I'm so proud… When should I make the next chapter? Is this even decent? How long will this be? AH!!!!!!!! So much questions O__O HELP!!! Oh well… R/R!

**Preview:**

**Chapter 2: He Understood!**

Tomoyo listens to Ice Man-san (^___^) in the morning after meeting up with Eriol and what? He hit jackpot! He actually knows and understands Tomoyo's Sakura dilemma about losing the one you love. Tomoyo goes and write to him again... but who is this guy anyway?

Takari-san: I love this fic. I love this fic. I don't know about you but I do! It makes me think about Sasame and Mawata together (they're from Pretear)! R/R! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Ice Man-san**

**Chapter 2: He Understood!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS for if I did, Eriol and Tomoyo were the main characters.**

**********************************************************************

Listening to music that soothed even the most raging souls, Tomoyo Daidouji was wearing her clothes to work, once again desperately finding her car keys.

"If Eriol-kun says I'm late again…" Tomoyo silently cursed, "I don't get it… just because he always gets there early doesn't mean I'm late…"

Going down a flight of stairs, Tomoyo found herself face to face with her mother, "Okaa-san… I'm going to meet with Eriol-kun now…"

"Hai, hai go on Tomoyo… Do you need anything? Do you have many customers today? Did you finally get a boy friend? Do you need a ride to go to the coffee shop then to work?" Sonomi barraged her daughter with questions that made Tomoyo sweatdrop.

"No, I guess; it's just the normal number of people, no and no again…" Tomoyo gave her mother a quick peck on the cheek before exiting through the door.

"Be careful Tomoyo!" Sonomi said as her daughter nodded; grinning before entering her car.

Knowing it was only a 2 to 5 minute drive to the shop, she didn't bother to turn on the air-conditioner nor the radio. Seeing herself as correct, she arrived at the shop sometime between her estimated 2 to 5 minute span. Entering the shop and sitting at her normal table, it shocked her to find her best friend not yet there… Seeing that it was actually a time for her to be the one to buy and wait; she right away went to the counter to order what they usually order… on her way back she encountered her best friend.

"So you're the one late this time, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo smirked as Eriol gestured to carry the tray in which Tomoyo made him carry anyway.

"No, no Tomoyo-san, I'm not late, you're just early…" laughed Eriol.

"Why haven't I used this tactic before?" sighed Tomoyo as they finally sat down.

"Ah… that's simple, because it wouldn't work anyway." Eriol noted haughtily.

"Yes, nothing does seem to go through that thick skull of yours, huh?" Tomoyo replied sarcastically.

"No, your beauty is vividly and permanently trapped in my mind." Eriol replied as if he didn't hear the sarcasm in Tomoyo's voice.

"Sure Eriol… whatever…" Tomoyo rolled her eyes but soon asked, "But really, why are you late?"

"I told you… I'm not late but that you were early, although the fact is that I had to get something important from my office, I want to start early so it would be easier later." Eriol replied.

"I didn't know porn stars had offices or anything to do for last time I heard they only posed and acted." Tomoyo noted.

"And what made you assume I was a porn star?" Eriol grinned lopsidedly.

"I guessed; if you tell me my mind won't need to work this hard anymore…" smiled Tomoyo so sweetly that one could have cavities.

"Don't think I forgot the promise Tomoyo-san… good try and sweet but… it's a bit too sweet that you make a person's teeth rot." Eriol laughed.

"Ha, ha Eriol-kun, darn…" Tomoyo said after she stole a glance at her watch, "I really have to go… bye Eriol-kun…" Tomoyo said getting her hand bag and storming right out.

"Storming out again… Tomoyo-san sure has changed since she was a kid…" Eriol sighed watching Tomoyo, "I have to go as well anyway, better grab these letters…"

*******

"Hiiragisawa-san, it's odd but I check your mailbox yesterday and it was flooding with letters but now they're all missing…" a man said.

"Ah… don't worry about it Kawata-san…" said Eriol in a calm voice.

"Demo, if you don't have any letters… What will you do in the show?" the man said glaring at Eriol as if he was the most irresponsible person he ever met.

"Calm down, I just took them to a coffee shop to help me foresee what I'm handling; there are quite a lot, aren't there?" Eriol smiled showing his manager the letters.

"Maybe you're not as irresponsible as I thought… maybe…" his manager muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Eriol said pretending not to hear; he was the reincarnation of Clow Reed such simple things like hearing such is no problem for a guy like him.

"Nothing, just go in there and start the show." The man ordered pointing to a room, making Eriol sprint and soon go in.

*******

Stuck in the traffic, which Tomoyo thought was never possible since high ways were usually easy to go through, she found herself bored, impatient and simply bored. Trying to find some sort of relief from boredom, she turned on the radio hoping to listen to some tunes but instead hearing the voice of the cocky new radio host she just heard yesterday…

_"Well folks I'm back… hmm… thankfully… or maybe not?" he laughed._

'I wonder if he got the letter, if he really is a he… maybe he's a robot, object or even female! Though I don't think the female thing is true… if he/it did… I wonder how he'd reply…' thought Tomoyo as she tapped the steering wheel of the car seeing that the traffic jam was not getting any better.

_"I was exhilarated when I saw my little mail box was filled with letters from you! I was thrilled!" _He laughed good-naturedly then continued, _"Let's begin then… if we don't my manager might fire me… Okay, here's one not signed but hell, that alright!"_

'This guy is really a charmer… if he didn't remind me too much of a certain cocky person maybe I'll be acting as if this guy is Sakura-chan… maybe… nah…' Tomoyo thought as she bit her nails, the thought of being late with her meeting with the models frightened her, 'I wonder what they'll do to me; I heard that models are dangerous when not given clothes on the proper time, I better cross my fingers that they don't kill me…'

_"Okay, here's the first…" _he cleared his throat and made a girlish impersonation, _"Ice Man-san! I don't know what to do! My mother's going to murder me for failing! Onegai, TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"_

Tomoyo laughed lightly, that letter seemed to be written by a twelve year-old girl… she must be the only person in her twenties who wrote to him; pushing that out of her mind she concentrated on getting out of the traffic jam.

_"Hey, uh… you see I can't speak like what I would say since if you're a kid I should tell you to study harder demo… you can always run-away from home… joke… Anyway, you should just tell her it's not as if your mother would murder you, right? Will she? God, what kind of mother would that be? She'll give you sermons but it's better to tell her now so you won't get sermons on honesty too… that would be awful and not to mention boring and might even be harsh," _he finally answered the first letter and soon clearing his throat to read another.

'Nice answer, not like all those sentimental, cliché and stuff that always have to be good, safe on both sides… I think.' Tomoyo thought absentmindedly as she made a turn and realized the traffic jam was loosing up.

_"Second from someone who's depressed, umm… yeah it is from someone who is depressed that was the name used…" _he laughed lightly,_ "Ice Man-san, my boyfriend went to another country to study college, what should I do?" he said in a girly sing-song voice to make it more felt by the audience._

'Move on,' Tomoyo answered in her mind what she thought he would answer.

_"Move on," _he began…

'Typical, doesn't anyone believe in true love anymore? Look at Sakura and Li, Sakura waited for Li and look at them now, happy…' Tomoyo thought but her mind argued that no matter how she waits she never found someone to love that loved her back, namely because the one she loved is still and always will be Sakura-chan.

_"If you really love each other though, wait… until he comes back or even follow him, even if that is impractical I myself did that…" _he continued.

"Follow the person? Maybe I was wrong in saying he didn't believe in true love…" Tomoyo murmured as she was finally nearing her office.

_"Here's the third from anonymous… eh? That name's so cliché! Can't people be unique for once?"_ he said going back to his cool and collected self.

Tomoyo suddenly got alarmed shoving off the comment about the name… HENCE, WHY SHOULD SHE CARE IF THE GUY JUST INSULTED THE NAME SHE USED?

_"Anyway… here it is…" _he oddly still continued with his same serious, deep and calm voice, _"Dear Ice Man-san, they say love is always bliss dakedo in my case it was love supposedly let go. I loved this person ever since I was a child yet in just a few moments when the 'one' entered this person's life I was quickly neglected. Not that I'm saying that my love was noticed… I was just the supportive best-friend… nothing more, nothing less yet why can't I accept the fact that this person is gone in my life, why can't I love again?"_

A moment of silence, Tomoyo stomach was churning because the fact that he might laugh or insult her…

_"Though your name is cliché, I can't say that your situation or whatever you call it is cliché or common…" _he replied slowly.

'I knew this was a bad idea…' Tomoyo's mind chanted.

_"Still even not common, I have the same problem myself and I am learning to solve it… I myself had someone I loved, loved yes, for the fact that I cannot be with her any longer because she died and I had to let go of the firm grip I had on her… I myself cannot find myself to love again for I just want to live cherishing the memories of her I had… I became an ice cube, an ice cube impossible to melt. Though this time I have no solution… I hope this was enough to help you and that you would write again…"_

Tomoyo bit her lip, 'How could such a man understand her like an open book? Was the letter that much of a hint? Is all he is saying a lie? Yet, why does he sound so sincere? He is a great man indeed… because in more ways than one, I get furious if one can read me yet now I even seem happy.' Tomoyo noted surely eager to write another letter, seeing if the man was telling the truth, if ice man-san was really as great as he seems…

Tomoyo soon parked her car on her office's parking space and looked at her watch with a smile seeing that she was early, knowing that she still have time to write a letter to a certain sexy radio host. Entering her office, not caring to play the radio show of the cocky radio host any longer… Anyway, she already heard what she wanted. She quickly sat on her comfy swivel chair and got the same pen and stationary to write to the letter…

**Tsuzuku**

Note: Does all know who Ice Man-san is already? Gee… I guess it's too predictable…


End file.
